dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiz
With (ウィズ, Wizu) is the family pet/servant of the Niwa family and Dark's familiar (referred to as Dark's sprite sometimes in the anime). Appearance Personality With is an easy-going, carefree rabbit who enjoys resting (mostly on Daisuke's face) and treats (especially strawberries). He is also a faithful, helpful companion who often follows Daisuke around and stays on his shoulder, even at school and responds to Dark immediately when he calls him. He dislikes being touched by people he doesn't know, horror movies, haunted houses and is afraid of water as he cannot swim. He also hates Krad and will attack him at sight. In the anime, With is gourmand and can become reckless when food or lovely female rabbits are at stake. History With is Dark's familiar and has been with the family for 99 years. With can sense when Dark is calling him, no matter how much distance is between them. He can transform into Dark's black wings and is also capable of transforming into both Daisuke Niwa and Dark. He is only adapt at speaking in the manga. In the anime Unlock Daisuke and With sometimes play together and the rabbit likes staying by Daisuke's side.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden One day, With sneaks into Daisuke's bag and travels with him to school. Daisuke discovers him too late to take With back home and instead keeps him hidden in the bag with a lollipop to chew on. However, With later leaves the bag and goes to Daisuke's home economics class. Daisuke is shocked when he sees With in a corner and spills the food he was preparing, getting him in trouble with Mr. Kaseda. Daisuke rushes over to With and tucks him under his apron. While Daisuke eats his lunch, With peeks out from the apron and eats along with him. That night, Daisuke scolds an oblivious With for the trouble he got him into and warns him not to come to school in his bag again. As Daisuke is holding him, With begins to glow and transforms into Daisuke. The next day, an apprehensive Daisuke checks his schoolbag but With is not there; instead, the rabbit is hidden in his desk. Daisuke has detention that day but he needs to go on a thieving mission as Dark and doesn't have enough time to finish his detention. He takes With outside, makes him transform and tries to teach him how to speak but to no avail. With keeps pronouncing Daisuke's name as “''daisuki''”, meaning "I like you/it." Finally Daisuke gives up and tells With not to say anything at all. When the detention of With and Riku Harada, disguised as Risa, is done, the home economics teacher comments on how pretty Risa’s apron looks on her. With innocently agrees, saying “''daisuki''” to the shocked Riku. That evening, With peacefully rests in Daisuke's room.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking Three days before Emiko’s birthday, With listens to Daisuke’s sadness when the latter expresses doubts about being loved for himself rather than as Dark’s host. The rabbit tries to comfort him. When Dark comes up with a special present idea, With becomes the thief’s wings to help him.Anime: Episode 6, St. White Memories One Sunday, Daisuke insists on going grocery shopping with Emiko and Daisuke. The rabbit hides in the bag and is too happy to wait when Emiko purchases strawberries: before the family returns home, he eats them all. Daisuke gives him a green strawberry plant as a present and With’s first reflex is to try eating it. Thankfully, the boy protects the plant and explains to him that he has to wait. That evening, the rabbit sneaks into Daisuke’s bag to have a walk. His friend allows him to stay as long as he doesn’t get noticed by passersby. Riku Harada notices Daisuke and makes him come to a nearby petshop where a white lop-eared rabbit is on display. Infatuated, With forgets to be careful and pokes his head out to stare at the other animal. Riku notices him, and Daisuke pushes him back despite his struggles before running away. With now has only one thought: going back on a walk in the bag, so Daisuke ends up bringing him out again the following day. When they approach the pet shop, With leaves the bag to see the white lop-eared rabbit again and Daisuke has to chase him inside before the salesman sees him. In the evening, With is sad, upsetting Daisuke who doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t be happy with the treats he’s received recently and complains to his family. Daiki reminds Daisuke that With isn’t his pet but his friend and Dark’s servant. While the family is chatting, With leaves the house, his only red strawberry in mouth, to give to the white rabbit in town. Unfortunately, the store is closed. Daisuke, who went out looking for him, comforts him and promises they’ll come again. However, the rabbit can’t wait, and he goes back to the shop by himself the following day. Once arrived, he sees the white rabbit has been sold. Leaving the strawberry he wanted to give her on the ground, he goes around town in search of her and climbs one of the windmills to have a broader view of the town. Coincidentally, a storm rises and wind finally blows him away. Daisuke, who had been looking for him, catches him and everyone ends up unharmed. With assists Dark with a heist and, back home, happily comforts his broken heart with strawberries.Anime: Episode 9, A Little Romance One evening, Dark is expected by police after announcing he will steal the Horn of Neptune from an underwater temple. With takes the thief’s appearance and distracts them while Dark sneaks closer to the location. He then hides in a boat until the thief calls him again to fly back home.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune One evening, Daisuke rises from bed despite a cold and walks to Fountain Park in the middle of the night. With is struck by an invisible force and is too late to follow him inside the fountain, which magically opened. The rabbit waits in front of the fountain until Satoshi Hiwatari appears. With immediately hisses at him, but the boy finds a switch that allows them both to enter and join Dark down a gigantic flight of stairs. Here, the thief explains Daisuke has been kidnapped by the Second Hand of Time, and flies away with With. Back home, the rabbit panickedly runs in circles on the table while the family searches for a way to rescue Daisuke, but becomes Dark’s wings again so that the thief can retrieve the boy’s snow painting from the Harada mansion.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling With follows Dark to a secluded tower and remains as his wings as Krad is attacking him with the Wedge of Time. When the thief, wounded, lands farther away with an unconscious Riku, the familiar brings the corrupted snow painting that hosts the Second Hand of Time.Anime: Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart The rabbit stays with Daisuke as the latter, brought back by Dark, is mourning Freedert's disappearance. On Christmas Eve, as the Black Wings threaten to awaken, With turns to stone like Towa.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings He returns to normal once Dark seals himself inside the artwork.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Daisuke Niwa: In the anime, Daisuke sees With as a pet at first. However, when the rabbit starts being moody and disobedient, his family reminds him With is Dark's familiar above everything and should be seen as a friend or brother. Dark Mousy: With is Dark’s familiar and will come to Dark at once if he calls him, no matter how far apart they may be. He can transform into Dark’s black wings, which greatly helps Dark on his thieving missions. Riku Harada: In the anime, Riku is interested in With when Daisuke first mentions him and wants to see him. When she visits the Niwa house, she carries the rabbit around, and the latter enjoys it.Anime: Episode 15, Barbecue Panic Trivia *With placed 5th in the first DNAngel character popularity contest.Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! *With is much better at speaking in the manga; this is a relief to Daisuke who sometimes needs that skill. *In the anime, according to Daisuke Niwa, With hates getting wet and water makes him weaker. *In the anime, the Black Wings threatening to awaken influence With’s behaviour and freezes him as its power grows. Gallery With anime round strawberries lover.jpg|With in the anime References Niwa family Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Supporting Characters